ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 27
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 27: The Worst Kind "Aaron! AARON!", the voice shouted from off in the distance. Aaron, whose head was still in two, finally focused in on the silhouette he saw running towards him. It was Hunter. And he was surrounded by flame energy. "Hunter!", Aaron shouted before George shoved one of the vines down Aaron's throat. 27: THE WORST KIND Hunter kept running as the flame energy around him increased in mass. Quickly, it formed a giant fist. "FLAME FIST!", Hunter shouted as the fist got to George. George tried to block it with vines, but the fist burned the vines and impaled George through the chest. Hunter slowly removed the fist as blood poured down George's chest and he slowly fell on the ground. "What's his problem?", Hunter asked. He turned around as Aaron regenerated his wounds. "Green.", Aaron said. "Who?", Hunter asked. "Remember Red?", Aaron asked. "Ugh.", Hunter said, putting his head in his palm. "How could I forget? Green was the girl, right?" "Yes.", Aaron said. "And this guy's her brother." "Heh.", Hunter said, turning his head toward George. "This guy thinks he can take us on? How the hell did he beat you?" "He broke my sword.", Aaron said. George slowly crawled up and got on his feet, holding his hand near the gaping hole in his chest to prevent as much blood from leaving as possible. He slowly tried to walk toward them. After he took a few steps, he coughed up blood and fell on his knee, making an "Ugh" sound in pain. Undeterred, he slowly crawled back up and tried to make another step, but Hunter shoved him onto the ground. George hit the ground with a loud "thud!", coughing up more blood. "Why did you come here?", Hunter asked, bending over so that him and George were looking each other in the eye. "My... sister...", George said, coughing up more blood. "Will... get... revenge... ... Aaron... must... die..." "What the hell are you talking about?", Hunter asked. "You... know... damn.... well...", George said. "Aaron... killed her... ... he... must... die..." Hunter made a Flame Sword and pressed it against George's Adam's apple. "Before you die...", Hunter said, "...you must know... it was I'' who ended your sister's life..." George laughed. "And before you kill me...", he said, "...you must know... that we're currently in Archer District... and I am the ''last nature elemental... wiping out an elemental species... in Archer District... is punishable by death." "We'll see.", Hunter said. He lifted his Flame Sword and motioned for Aaron to kill George. Aaron walked over there, made another Thunder Sword, raised it to the left, and swung to the right, decapitating George in one clean sweep. George's head moved little as his face was left with an evil grin that would have made the cruelest people chill. Hunter and Aaron stepped away as they noticed that they had stepped in a pool of blood. ~*~*~*~* "Governor Moss! Governor Moss!", a secretary shouted as she ran into the office of Archer District's Governor, Blake Moss. "What is it?", Governor Moss asked as he turned around in his spiny chair. "This had better be important. You were interrupting my watching of the execution." The Archer District Government was executing an earth elemental who they believed was responsible for the attack on Kankakee. They had no evidence to show whether or not he was, but they didn't care. "The last nature elemental!", the secretary shouted. "He's dead!" Governor Moss, surprised and in extreme shock, hung his mouth wide open. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff